


5 things he can hear

by Too_Many_Fandoms_Why



Series: Prodigal Son-Too_Many_Fandoms_Why [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Blood, Major Character Injury, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Fandoms_Why/pseuds/Too_Many_Fandoms_Why
Summary: Malcolm gets stabbed and struggles to hold on.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Edrisa Tanaka
Series: Prodigal Son-Too_Many_Fandoms_Why [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545508
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	5 things he can hear

Pushing Edrisa as hard as he can, Malcolm prays he hasn't hurt her too badly when an all encompassing fire shoots through his abdomen.

It's as if everything's moving in slow motion. A man with an unkempt beard and blood shot eyes looks between his dead-man grip on the hilt of a knife and Malcolm. He's afraid. That's all Malcolm's overwhelmed brain can processes before the man lets go and starts running, causing him to surge forward.

He lands on his knees and feels a burn there as well, though it's nothing compared to his stomach.

There’s a stern grip on his shoulders and he sags, falling to the ground with the grace of a dying man.

He has to hold on.

5 things he can see.

Trash. A knife. Police lights. The stars. Edrisa.

She's crying, he's never seen her cry before. She shouldn't be crying.

4 things he can feel.

Pain. Fear. A wet spot on his stomach. The hard, concrete ground.

Will that be the last thing he feels? Is that it? That can't be fair.

3 things he can hear.

Everything. It's loud much too loud. He always assumed moments like these would be plagued with an all encompassing ringing or complete silence.

Sniffling. "It's gonna be okay." A broken soft voice. Edrisa. "Hold on, Bright. We've got you" A weathered deep voice. Gil? When did he get here?

2 things he can smell.

Edrisa's newest perfume. Just a couple hours ago she was happily explaining "You noticed! It's lavender! I got it because you mentioned lavender was your favorite" now she's crying "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Why did you do that?"

The dumpster.

1 thing he can taste.

Blood.

He's ready to go, but he can't leave them. Not yet.

He can't leave Edrisa, with eyes that light up when she's passionate. With boundless energy. With awkward words and a bright smile. They were friends. She's too awkward, too bubbly, too good. 

He can't leave Gil, with a hand that constantly rests on Malcolm's bony shoulder and a loving but concern looked plastered on his face. They were family. He's too loving, too calming, too caring.

He can't leave Ainsley, with blond hair. Family. Too smart...

What was he doing again? He falls under a wave of noise and pain, so much pain. He's on fire. The throbbing in his stomach spreads throughout his entire body. Every heartbeat bringing nothing but a pulse of pain.

He can't hold on anymore. He fights once more to gain awareness, hearing Gil's gruff whispers "Only a couple more minutes. Please, Bright. I can't lose you too, kid. Please." Suddenly, the pain stops.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!! Thx for reading my shit drabble! Hmu in the comments if u wanna nerd out abt prodigal son!! I'm also happy to receive criticism!! Have an AWESOME day!!


End file.
